User talk:Omega natsu2
Hey, I thought I would point out that the home page needs to be updated. Category Good Day Omega, we actually met before in the fairy tail wiki when i was a new user and the welcome message has your name in it and i end up messaging you about wiki related questions. lol As for the categories I just created some stuffs from the fairy tail wiki that I thought would be needed here and if some stuffs are a bit complicated i just thought the admins can take it from there. Also thanks for the info about the new category i was confused for a bit but at least now i get the rationale behind it. XD 00:24, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Good to know, i also updated the admins page and i was planning on making the rest but realized i suck at coding & picking colors and theres a chance that the Policy & Standards Council will be renamed coz i assumed it was named after the magic council and the chat moderators and discussions moderators could be merged or separated & a new page will be created for the discussions moderators and all that. Hopefully the admins can finalize the Header Rights‎‎ template so i can create the other pages if it's similar to the fairy tail wiki. Btw im free at the moment thats why im trying to edit a lot while i still can. XD 05:10, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I'm EvilDragonLord, one of the administrators of the Nanatsu no Taizai wiki. I would like to ask you if you're interested in becoming affiliates. I apologize in advance if it's too early, but it is I'm just excited about this new work^_^ Here is our wordmark in the case you accept. Thanks and goodbye!-- 18:31, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Cool! We will add a placeholder wordmark in the affiliate list, until your wiki come up with one of your own. Thanks!-- 18:16, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Staff Request Hello! I joined this wiki. I also just read the first chapter of Eden's Zero! I love it!. Since the series is fresh, this wiki will need a lot of editing as new chapters release. I would like a staff position, if that is alright 17:48, July 1, 2018 (UTC)Ltmaroon57 (talk) Oh, I see :). Thank you! I will do my best :). Quick question. Would it be alright to add a page about the upcoming character, "Elisa Crimson", who is suppposed to debut in chapter 2? She was revealed in some spoiler shots of the next chapter. Ltmaroon57 (talk) 18:56, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Ravemaster wiki Good day Omega natsu2, since you're an admin in the ravemaster wiki can you add edens zero's wordmark in that wiki's affiliated sites? Thanks in advance. 12:15, July 14, 2018 (UTC) I was asking for you to put it in there coz youre an admin, not me. XD 01:09, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Admin for Rave Master Wiki Hi, Omega Just reaching you to request permission from you to become an admin for the Rave Master Wiki. Plus, I would like to discuss with you 2 things *Getting more contributors for RM like explain why Mashima's works are the best. *Regarding the RM infoboxes style to be consistent as in Fairy Tail and Edens Zero, as series siblings alike. Thanks very much, cause I feel bad if Rave Master was becoming a thing of the past, it was the best manga that began it all.Whiteknight810210 (talk) 12:54, March 16, 2019 (UTC)